EL ÚNICO
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Aunque la tenía al lado, nunca pudo ver que ella pensaba en otro, en ese idiota que él detestaba. Hasta que un día ella dijo y le gustaba Naruto. ¿Que hará Sasuke con eso? SASUSAKUNARU Con OOC y mal Summary!


+EL ÚNICO+

_Y lo supe cuando te vi…_

_Atrapada contra ese árbol por el brazo de arena y, a ojos cerrados, rogaste por su ayuda._

_**SUSURRASTE SU NOMBRE Y NO EL MÍO…**_

_Pensar que te la pasabas diciendo y yo te gustaba…_

_En ese momento, me parecieron puras mentiras, como todo lo que tenía que ver contigo._

_Decías y me querías a mí, para luego irte con él y decirle a escondidas __**"GRACIAS…".**_

_**-Sakura-chan…-te llamó en tanto se preocupaba-¿Estás bien?-preguntó a tu expresión**_

_**-Lo siento, Naruto…-murmuraste oculta por los cabellos**_

_**-¿Hmm?-no entendió-¿Por qué?-**_

_**-Aquella vez…-te pusiste a explicarle-Cuando estuvimos con Gaara…-te pasaron imágenes-No pude agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí…-tiritaste de impotencia-Por eso…-lo miraste al fin-Gracias…-le sonreíste algo triste**_

_**-¿Eh?-se quedó tonto-¡N-No fue nada!-se avergonzó**_

_**-¡Por supuesto y es algo!-lo corregiste poniendote de pie**_

_**-¿Eh?-y no se lo creía, pero tomaste sus manos con fuerza**_

_**-Todo lo que haces por mí…-le confesaste rendida-Como te esmeras por protegerme…-recordaste veces que no tenían número-Yo… jamás podré compensarte…-tus ojos lloraron frente a su esencia-Por eso…-decidida, frunciste el ceño**_

_Y sin que él pudiese reaccionar…_

_Te tiraste a sus labios, entregandole todo lo que tú eras y que sólo suyo era desde hacía rato._

_Y aunque siempre se había hecho el tonto…_

_Esa vez, respondió a lo que le diste, tanto que despacio te recostó en el césped y se quedó sobre ti._

_Tratando de bajarte la blusa y tú lo seguías desprendiendole la camisa, con unas ganas tremendas de tenerlo ahí y tan pegado a tu cuerpo._

_Y cuando quedó con el torso desnudo…_

_Rompió la unión y con un gesto miedoso, se quedó viendote, para esperar tu "SÍ" o tu "NO"._

_Le acariciaste el rostro con una sonrisa en el rostro, la más grata que jamás le habías mostrado y tu más sincera._

_Tragó saliva y se mandó de nuevo, para unirlos a ambos de nuevo y hasta que llegase la hora de detenerse._

_Y cuando vi eso…_

_Me basto para saber y siempre habías mentido, que me lo habías inventado todo y nunca sentiste nada por mí…_

_**EN REALIDAD, TE GUSTABA ÉL…**_

_Y aunque siquiera me caías bien…_

_Te había creído toda esa basura y las veces que te me declaraste, aunque las veces que quise dejar Konoha me detuve y sólo por ti._

_Porque…_

_Me venían las imágenes a la cabeza, que llorarías y harías perder el tiempo._

_**SIEMPRE BUSQUÉ LA MANERA DE IRME SIN VERTE…**_

_**-Algún día…-quise inventar-Me iré de aquí…-garanticé sin emoción-Estoy seguro…-cerré los ojos**_

_**-¿Es eso necesario, Sasuke-kun?-me cuestionaste penosa**_

_**-¿Hmm?-te miré con el gesto más indiferente que pude**_

_**-¿No basta con que te quedes a mi lado?-querías hacerme cambiar de parecer-¿No puede eso hacerte feliz?-aquello, también lo dijiste después**_

_**-Sabes cuál es mi ambición…-volví mi mirada al horizonte-Él… no vendrá a buscarme…-apreté los puños**_

_**-Entonces…-sacaste-¿Puedo ir contigo?-me propusiste**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-A buscar a ese hombre…-me aclaraste-¿Puedo acompañarte?-y ahí, sonreíste**_

_En ese momento…_

_Me puse de pie y me fui, sin mirar tu rostro y sin responder a lo tuyo._

_Y ahora, luego de aquella declaración…_

_Te habías pasado de mano con él, con ese idiota que siempre me llevaba la contra y que siempre dijiste era peor que yo._

_Siempre dijiste y nadie se comparaba conmigo, que yo era el mejor y siempre coincidías conmigo…_

_**SIEMPRE ME PERSEGUISTE A MÍ…**_

_Y ahora…_

_Estaba todo cambiado, yo había quedado en segundo plano y él en primero, para que no me notases y ni supieses de mí._

_Y cada vez que nos reuníamos…_

_Seguías aparentando, que yo te gustaba y que no soportabas a ese idiota, que en realidad no salías con él y que lo besabas a mis espaldas._

_Y en tanto aquello pasaba, en tanto tú mentías…_

_Mi corazón comenzaba a darse cuenta y cuando confesaste que estabas enamorada de él, sólo caí que…_

_**YO NUNCA FUI EL ÚNICO PARA TI…**_

+THE END+

+BY: SxS+


End file.
